A manufacturing semiconductor fabrication facility can use many tools and materials. At a Texas Instruments Incorporated there are as many as 900 tools and associated software at a single fabrication facility. The tools and materials change from time to time. A source of bad processing or scrapping customer production materials in semiconductor processing is unqualified or unauthorized individuals loading or running production/customer materials. It is highly desirable to have a system that tracks employee operations and employee certification of fabrication equipment and processes in real time format to ensure that only qualified personnel are allowed to process customer materials.